


Under Fire

by yourebrilliant



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourebrilliant/pseuds/yourebrilliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kurt froze as the red dot of a laser scope hovered over his camouflage-covered chest." <br/>In which Santana has a rifle, ND are divided, Blaine sacrifices himself to save Kurt's shirt, and all is not as it seems...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Fire

Kurt froze as the red dot of a laser scope hovered over his camouflage-covered chest. “Holding down the fort” had seemed like a great idea, until it turned out that the “fort” was a strategically-placed tree surrounded with shrubbery that was _supposed_ to provide him with cover from enemy fire until Santana – hiding above him in the tree – could pick them off. Now, Kurt was wishing he’d insisted on going with the others; at least then he’d have a weapon and some back-up.  
  
All was silent above him, and he wondered if Santana even realised the situation he was in. He didn’t dare move, hoping that his camouflage would protect him and the shooter would move on, reluctant to waste ammunition on a questionable target. To his right, Kurt could hear someone moving carefully through the undergrowth, but he couldn’t afford to look. Suddenly two guns fired, Santana’s shot just too late, and Kurt was bracing himself when a dark blur jumped in front of him, before hitting the ground with a grunt. Kurt stared in horror at the red stain marring Blaine’s shirt, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
‘You took the shot for me?’ he whispered, kneeling beside Blaine’s prone form.  
  
‘Kurt, that shirt is Marc Jacobs,’ Blaine joked. When Kurt just stared at him, Blaine reached for his hand. ‘I’ll always take the shot for you.’  
  
Moved beyond words, Kurt leant forward to kiss Blaine deeply. Behind them, Santana slithered silently out of the tree, keeping an eye on their surroundings as she made her way towards them. She was wearing a dark green, skin tight outfit, with her hair braided down her back. With the radio on her belt and the rifle slung over her shoulder, she looked like a particularly accomplished assassin.  
  
‘Okay,’ Santana whispered watching their surroundings carefully, ‘I called for a medic to check him over.’  
  
‘Check him over?’ Kurt asked, his voice shrill with the effort of keeping it quiet. ‘That shot was fatal, Santana. Were you painting your nails up there or what?’  
  
Santana whipped her head around to glare at him. ‘Look, I’m not proud of what happened but I was not sleeping on the job. I mean, Berry has to look up to talk to Borrowers, how the hell am I supposed to get a shot on her across a creek and through a bunch of bushes?’  
  
‘Rachel?’ Kurt asked, shocked. ‘Rachel did this?’  
  
‘Yeah,’ Santana shrugged, ‘I’m not surprised, really. You know how ruthless she is. Oh, what is this?’ she added, seeing Blaine fully for the first time since Rachel’s shot. ‘He’s not even dying!’  
  
‘He’s...not?’ Kurt asked, shocked.  
  
‘Did you even pay attention in bio or were you too busy mooning over your step-brother-to-be?’ Leaning over, she tapped the stain on Blaine’s chest and said, ‘Heart’s on the _other_ side. Unless there’s some kind of homo-physiology I missed.’  
  
‘Santana-’ Kurt started, about to repeat his well-worn lecture on Santana’s variety of offensive comments.  
  
Suddenly, Santana dropped into a crouch, holding her fist up to signal Kurt and Blaine to be silent. Without Kurt and Santana’s bickering, they could clearly hear the sound of movement in the nearby bushes. Santana had swung her rifle into place and was taking aim when a suction cup arrow hit the tree behind them. Noting the green flag attached, Santana shouldered her rifle and moved back to let Puck, Brittany and Mercedes enter the clearing.  
  
‘Kurt, are you okay?’ Mercedes asked immediately.  
  
‘I’m fine,’ Kurt assured her. ‘It’s Blaine.’  
  
Mercedes looked past him to where Blaine was sprawled on the ground and crouched by his side. ‘It looks like it’s hit the shoulder,’ she said after a moment. ‘You can see here where it hit,’ she said, pointing to the centre of the red stain, where the colour was denser. ‘You’re gonna be alright, honey,’ Mercedes said, helping Blaine to sit up, ‘which is just as well, because I do not need my boy Kurt goin’ on a revenge rampage against the other team.’  
  
‘I do,’ Puck said sullenly. ‘Might be the only way we’re gonna win this stupid game. Whose idea was it to play paintball anyway?’  
  
‘That would be Frankenteen,’ Santana said. She was crouched at the edge of the “fort”, watching for invaders.  
  
Puck sighed and ran a hand through his Mohawk. ‘Yeah, well, why didn’t we stop him? We’re going to lose.’  
  
‘Oh, no we’re not,’ Kurt said, sharply, looking over from where he was still clasping Blaine’s hand. ‘Rachel Berry just shot my boyfriend, and she was aiming for me. She’s going down and we’re taking the rest of her team with her.’  
  
Puck grinned at him and held out his fist. ‘Alright, man,’ he said, as Kurt bumped fists with him. ‘Let’s do this.’


End file.
